This invention generally relates to reclosable pouches, bags or other packages having a flexible zipper. In particular, the invention relates to such a reclosable package having an internal funnel portion that is readily extensible outside of the package to act as a spout for controllably dispensing the contents of the package.
Reclosable fastener assemblies are useful for sealing thermoplastic pouches or bags. Such fastener assemblies often include a plastic zipper and a slider. Typically, the plastic zippers include a pair of interlockable fastener elements, or profiles, that form a closure. As the slider moves across the profiles, the profiles are opened or closed. The profiles in plastic zippers can take on various configurations, e.g. interlocking rib and groove elements having so-called male and female profiles, interlocking alternating hook-shaped closure elements, etc.
Conventional slider-zipper assemblies typically comprise a plastic zipper having two interlocking profiles and a slider for opening and closing the zipper. In one type of slider-zipper assembly, the slider straddles the zipper and has a separating finger at one end that is inserted between the profiles to force them apart as the slider is moved along the zipper in an opening direction. The other end of the slider is sufficiently narrow to force the profiles into engagement and close the zipper when the slider is moved along the zipper in a closing direction. Another type of slider-zipper assembly avoids the use of a separating finger. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,450 discloses a zipper comprising a pair of mutually interlockable profiled structures. The first profiled structure comprises an interlocking element on a surface directed toward the second profiled structure and an integral base directed away from the second profiled structure. Likewise, the second profiled structure comprises an interlocking element on a surface directed toward the first profiled structure and an integral base directed away from the first profiled structure. Additionally, portions of the two profiled structures form a fulcrum about which the profiled structures may be pivoted out of engagement when lower edges of the bases are forced towards each other
It is known to form a zippered reclosable package on a form, fill and seal apparatus. If the reclosable package is filled with a fine powder product, then the fine powder or particulate matter can clog one or both of the interlockable profiled elements, thereby degrading the performance of the zipper by blocking interlocking of the elements. Powder or particulate matter can also clog interior recesses of a slider.
One known means for preventing the contents of a package from interfering with the operation of a flexible zipper is to provide a funnel for channeling the contents past the zipper and out of the package. U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,215 discloses a flexible container having rib and groove elements wherein a funnel portion is provided interior to the container, which funnel portion may be extended outwardly of the container to act as a pouring spout. The funnel portion is normally positioned inwardly of the container, but can be reversed and turned inside out to extend outwardly of the container to cause its contents to bypass the rib and groove elements of the zipper. The funnel portion is attached to the inner walls of the container and, when in a flattened folded state, has the general shape of a triangle with a tip portion or apex that may be slit when the funnel portion is extended outwardly to act as a pouring spout. The funnel portion is so hinged to the walls of the container that it is easily reversible by the weight of the contents when the container is turned upside down.
There is a need for a funnel bag having an improved design to facilitate ease of use.
The invention is directed to reclosable packages comprising a flexible zipper and a flexible funnel that can be turned inside out to provide a spout for dispensing the package contents. The embodiments of this reclosable package comprise a slider-operated zipper or an internal funnel having a portion including a terminus that is inverted and folded to provide a pull-out flap. The pull-out flap can be accessed by moving the slider in the opening direction. The consumer can then reach inside the open package, grasp the pull-out flap using an index finger and thumb, and pull the flap out of the interior volume of the package, thereby turning the funnel inside out. Then the tip of the funnel is snipped, cut or torn to provide an opening for dispensing product. The funnel directs the package contents, especially fine powders, away from the reclosable zipper profiles so that one or both profiles do not become clogged with matter that might interfere with the interlocking of zipper parts. The funnel also directs the contents of the package away from the slider when a slider is used to open the zipper.
One aspect of the invention is a package comprising: a receptacle having an interior volume and a mouth; a flexible zipper comprising first and second interlockable zipper parts that are interlocked to close the mouth and separated to open the mouth; a slider mounted to and cooperating with the zipper; and a flexible funnel portion projecting into the interior volume when in a retracted position and extending through the mouth and outside the receptacle when the mouth is open and the flexible funnel portion is turned inside out.
Another aspect of the invention is a package comprising: an outer bag having an interior volume and a mouth; a flexible zipper comprising first and second interlockable zipper parts that are interlocked to close the mouth and separated to open the mouth; a slider mounted to and cooperating with the zipper; and an inner bag residing in the interior volume when in a retracted position and extending through the mouth and outside the outer bag when the inner bag is turned inside out.
A further aspect of the invention is a package comprising: an inner bag comprising a funnel portion, a mouth, and a flexible zipper comprising first and second interlockable zipper parts that are interlocked to close the mouth and separated to open the mouth; a slider mounted to and cooperating with the zipper; and an outer bag joined to the inner bag and surrounding the funnel portion of the inner bag when the funnel portion is in a retracted position. The funnel portion extends through the mouth of the inner bag and is not surrounded by the outer bag when the funnel portion is turned inside out.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a package comprising: a receptacle having an interior volume and a mouth; a flexible zipper comprising first and second interlockable zipper parts that are interlocked to close the mouth and separated to open the mouth; and a flexible funnel portion projecting into the interior volume when in a retracted position and extending through the mouth and outside the receptacle when the mouth is open and the flexible funnel portion is turned inside out. A portion of the funnel portion including a terminus is inverted and folded along a fold line. The inverted portion is directed toward the mouth when the funnel portion is in the retracted position.
A further aspect of the invention is a package comprising: an outer bag having an interior volume and a mouth; a flexible zipper comprising first and second interlockable zipper parts that are interlocked to close the mouth and separated to open the mouth; and an inner bag residing in the interior volume when in a retracted position and extending through the mouth and outside the outer bag when the inner bag is turned inside out. A portion of the inner bag including a terminus is inverted and folded along a fold line. The inverted portion is directed toward the mouth when the inner bag is in the retracted position.
Another aspect of the invention is a package comprising: an inner bag comprising a funnel portion, a mouth, and a flexible zipper comprising first and second interlockable zipper parts that are interlocked to close the mouth and separated to open the mouth; and an outer bag joined to the inner bag and surrounding the funnel portion of the inner bag when the funnel portion is in a retracted position, wherein the funnel portion extends through the mouth of the inner bag and is not surrounded by the outer bag when the funnel portion is turned inside out. A portion of the funnel portion including a terminus is inverted and folded along a fold line. The inverted portion is directed toward the mouth when the funnel portion is in the retracted position.
When the funnel is made of the same material as the outer bag, the funnel also provides a hermetic seal that prevents any air getting through the zipper and spoiling the contents of the outer bag. In addition, the funnel provides a tamper-evident feature.
Other aspects of the invention are disclosed and claimed below.